


what's mine is yours, babe

by spazgardian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Derek reached for the last dildo Stiles practically lunged for it, falling in a heap on the ground when Derek yanked it out of the way at the last second. “Friggin werewolf reflexes… look dude, say one word and I swear, you’ll be finding wolfsbane in places you don’t want to find it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, almost reflexively, as he took a closer look at the dildo and what the fuck that was a knot.</p>
<p>Like, a werewolf knot. A knot which Derek had.</p>
<p>(It was much smaller than his knot, at least)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's mine is yours, babe

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write something that isn’t basically 90% porn. But it is not this day.  
> Probably next time though because this was painful to finish. Unbetaed and slightly rushed.
> 
> This started off as Stiles getting a werewolf dildo and Derek catching him using it but that’s been done and by people far better than me. So I decided to put a little twist on it. Werewolf dildos are a real actual thing and I may spend far too many afternoons browsing through bad-dragon for the heck of it.

“Mother _fucker_ goddam- I told Scott that he needed to use tape on the boxes!”

Derek rolled his eyes; he was so used to outbursts like this by now that it hardly seemed worth reacting to. He turned his attention back to the moving truck and hoisted two boxes out, grunting under the weight of what was probably at least sixty books but handling it easily all the same. Not for the first time he found himself wondering if Stiles realized that their apartment wasn’t that big and they definitely weren’t turning the spare room into his ‘mad witch laboratory.’ Or a sex dungeon. He’d have to settle for a library.

_Their_ apartment. It was taking some effort, remembering to extend ownership to the human. Technically it was completely under Derek’s name but Stiles had been adamant- if they were going to do this, he didn’t want to feel like a guest, he wanted equal space and equal share of it. Derek wasn’t used to sharing his private space but his wolf craved it, wanted to den and nest down with his mate and have the comfort and security of closeness at all times. God, if Stiles knew how easy it was for him to get the wolf to drop and show his belly…

Who was he kidding, Stiles totally knew.

Huffing in annoyance at his entire life, Derek carried the boxes into the threshold (that he did _not_ carry Stiles over because the kid would just end up hitting his head on the doorframe or something equally stupid) and set them on the kitchen floor before moving towards the bedroom to see what Stiles had broken this time. He hoped it was Stiles’ collection of werewolf DVDs but he wasn’t counting on it. It was much more likely to be something of his own, and Derek didn’t even have that much stuff to break. Stiles was just that great at finding out every possible way to annoy the piss out of Derek while still completely adoring him.

It wasn’t the DVDs. It also wasn’t something of Derek’s.

It _was_ the largest collection of sex toys Derek had seen outside of an actual adult shop.

Stiles looked over his shoulder and then scowled at him, the expression clashing horribly with his blush. “Don’t look at me. Don’t look at them! Oh my god it’s not like you didn’t know I had stuff like this, shut up!”

“I wasn’t aware I said anything.” He raised an eyebrow at Stiles until the other boy caved and looked away, and then rolled his eyes before stooping down to help him. Jesus that was a lot of sex toys. And yes, he did know that Stiles had his own collection, there had been many days during Stiles’ college years where Derek had been given the privilege of watching him use them over Skype. But this wasn’t just a little collection, he hadn’t seen half of these before. This was like a freaking museum of sex toys. “Did you ever stop to think that all that complaining about being broke and dying of starvation might have had something to do with this?”

Stiles grinned. “Yup, sure did. Totally worth it.”

Derek was going to pull a muscle one day from eye rolling too hard.

He tried not to think too much about the memories of things he did recognize, or let his imagination run with those that he didn’t, which didn’t leave him much to think about at all except for admiring the craftsmanship. The craftsmanship of fake dicks, because this was his life. It was a pretty impressive collection, an opinion that Derek would be keeping to himself. There were dildos in all sizes, shapes, colors, and textures, a handful of butt plugs, a fleshjack, a couple of eggs, anal beads, and even a cock ring. It was all good quality stuff as well, and damn, Stiles had really been holding out on him. 

Just as Derek reached for the last dildo Stiles practically lunged for it, falling in a heap on the ground when Derek yanked it out of the way at the last second. Stiles sat up on his elbows and rubbed at his scratched chin, scowling. “Friggin werewolf reflexes… look dude, say one word and I swear, you’ll be finding wolfsbane in places you don’t want to find it.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, almost reflexively, as he took a closer look at the dildo and what the fuck that was a knot.

Like, a werewolf knot. Like a knot that Derek had.

(It was smaller than his knot, at least)

“Stiles.”

It didn’t even take a real question to get the kid blabbering, just a lift of his eyebrows with a very pointed look. “Look, ok, I was curious, and come on, when you find a website with mythical creature dildos you can’t _not_ buy something, even just to put up with your trophy collection to have something to talk about when people come in your room. And this was way before I even knew for sure you had a knot, do you know how cheated I felt when you had to go shoving something the size of my fist up my ass? I thought I was prepared, this thing was puny compared to it!”

“It’s not the size of your fist.”

“Oh my _god_ that’s what you choose to dwell on?” Stiles had a strange facial spasm, probably trying to show his disgust and embarrassment along with an eye roll at the same time, and snatched the dildo out of Derek’s hands to toss back into the box. “I haven’t used it since we started the horizontal tango, in case you care. Not that I care. If you care. I don’t. Care.” They had a brief stare off, Derek with an amused expression and Stiles looking like he was having a conniption, before Stiles spun around and bolted to their bedroom.

Derek shook his head slowly because _Stiles_. He was never going to understand him.

The dildo didn’t particularly stay on his mind, per se, but it became something that tended to pop up in his mind when he wasn’t really thinking of anything. Stiles had probably used it before they had ‘gave into the inevitable,’ as Stiles put it, because there was no way he would have been able to resist teasing Derek over the phone while using it. Derek knew that Stiles hadn’t known for sure if knotting was an actual thing—Derek wished he could forget that traumatizing conversation-so Stiles had bought the toy wondering about it, thinking about Derek knotting him, plugging him up and locking them together. The thought was strangely warming as much as it was ridiculously arousing.

If Derek ended up ‘accidentally’ knotting Stiles the next couple of times, well, Stiles didn’t seem to notice.

(That was completely a lie, but Derek had glared Stiles down before he could even open his mouth.)

 

 

Derek didn’t count much on sure things. Sure things had a way of turning on him and kicking him in the ass. But if he was going to count on something, it was that Sex with Stiles would never get boring.

“Arrr I’d say you plundered that booty spectacularly, captain,” Stiles slurred as he fell limp onto the bed stomach down, groaning when he landed in a cool stain of his own come. 

Derek snorted with suppressed laughter, pulling Stiles away from the damp spot and settling overtop him. “You’re losing your touch, not one of your better jokes.”

“Dude I think you ate my brain through my ass, cut me some slack!”

Rolling his eyes, Derek shoved his nose into Stiles’ neck and huffed in a way he knew tickled the skin. Stiles jumped, nearly flailing an elbow into Derek’s gut, and then grumbled something about growly, sexy, brain-through-ass eating werewolves while he cajoled their bodies into a more afterglow appropriate spooning arrangement. This right here was pure bliss, a sated and _silent_ Stiles tucked against him, utterly relaxed and at ease. Stiles was warm and happy in his arms, cradled like something precious, and Derek would be content if they could have this every night for the rest of forever.

But Stiles couldn’t stay silent for too long and eventually murmured, “Hey.”

“Mmnngh.” Derek grunted tiredly to show he was listening but not willing to participate in any type of coherent conversation.

“Hey can I ask you something?”

“Mmhh.”

“That’s either yes or ‘no but I know you’ll do it anyway’ so I’m gonna go ahead. So remember how you said it’d be fine to experiment in bed?”

“Mmmfhh.”

“Well I had this idea and you can say no and all but it’d be kinda hypocritical of you, just saying, so I was thinking wecanusethewerewolfdick.”

That finally got Derek to lift his head and squint at Stiles. “What.”

“Jesus… I was thinking we could use the werewolf dildo. Together. In bed, together. With each other.”

“Is my knot not good enough for you?” Derek asked the first thing that came into mind and immediately regretted it, because he wasn’t going to be jealous of a _dildo_. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude your knot is perfect. It is _amazing_ , they will write epics about it that will be read thousands of years from now and people will go wow, he must have been a sex god! But I meant use it on you.”

“… me?”

“Yes! You. And your butt. With the knot. The knot in your butt. To knot your butt. Feel free to stop me any time now buddy.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose where a headache was growing all too quickly. “Yes, Stiles, thanks for clearing that up.”

Mouth curved into a smirk, Stiles pushed at Derek until he could get Derek onto his back and then rolled onto him, bracketing the werewolf with his elbows to sit up just enough to look down at him. “Just checking. But yeah, so I was thinking the other day, I am so lucky to have a hot werewolf sex slave that can knot me because really, the general public is so missing out. And then I realized, you know who else is missing out? My sexy werewolf lovebug. One of the greatest flaws in human anatomy is the lack of a knot so I am unable to tie his fine ass, but I have a little friend who I wouldn’t mind doing the honors for me. It’s not exactly the same since it obviously can come out whenever you want it to but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.”  
Derek had gotten decently adept at following Stiles’ rapid train of thought but this took some time to digest. It wasn’t something he had ever thought about before- before Stiles he had never had an interest in men to make it even remotely possible, and after Stiles, well, Stiles didn’t have a werewolf dick and was not into sharing. The idea was just not something plausible he had ever thought about.

Now that it was on the table he thought back to every time he had knotted the human, how Stiles had nearly blacked out the first time and scared the hell out of Derek but had been enthusiastically all for it happening again. Stiles fucking loved to straddle Derek’s hips with his cock knotted in his ass, hips rocking slowly and grinding down until Derek was coming again in him, spunk dripping steadily from him when Derek could finally pull out. He got off on the feeling of being so full of Derek’s seed that he nearly bulged from it, shuddered in a nearly delirious pleasure whenever Derek talked about breeding him with their pups. Stiles loved it so much he didn’t even laugh at the thought of Derek knocking him up. (During sex, at least, any other time was fair game.) If there was a club for knotting than Stiles would kill the competition just to be president.

So yeah, Stiles made knotting sound pretty good. And really, it wasn’t like Stiles had to do that much convincing- they both knew that Derek would always, eventually give in.

“Sure,” he said, cupping Stiles’ face with his hand and rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb, “We can do that.”

Stiles’ grin was somewhat manic, but Derek ignored the curl of dread and grabbed Stiles by his hair to pull him down for a kiss. Stiles accepted it but only briefly, pulling away and standing up to head to the closet. “Great! Assume the position.”

“What, now?”

“Ain’t no time like the present, babe.”

Derek huffed but flipped over onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms and tracking Stiles’ movements by sound. It didn’t take long for Stiles to return to the bed and jump back on, straddling Derek’s thighs. He ran his hands along Derek’s arms, down his back, and finally to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing them in small circles. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you.”

It was unsettling how Derek knew Stiles was talking directly to his butt.

Stiles slid his hands slowly up the back of Derek’s thighs, reaching his ass again and spreading the firm butt cheeks apart. “Jesus, your ass,” he mumbled, leaning down and dragging his tongue directly over Derek’s asshole.

Derek grunted and grabbed at the bed sheets, fisting them in a hand that was threatening to grow claws. Stiles’ mouth was sinful on a normal day but his tongue was fucking magic; he wielded it like a weapon with his words throughout the day and like a torture device designed specifically for Derek's pleasure in bed. Lapping at Derek in a way that was just above ticklish, Stiles dug his thumbs into the back of Derek's thigh to rub at the muscles until he felt like his limbs were about to melt while his hips wanted to buck and thrust back. The dual sensations had Derek growling but by Stiles' reaction it was hardly the threatening sound he was going for and that, well, he'd rather just not address that.

Stiles' tongue teased at the tight ring of muscle relentlessly, working it open and relaxed until it gave enough to let Stiles in. It was only an inch, less than even, and then Stiles was pulling away and Derek whined in annoyance and frustration. "Don't worry big guy, you'll get what you need," Stiles grinned, giving Derek's ass a playful smack that was only loud instead of actually painful.

That terrorizing, tantalizing tongue fucked Derek with overwhelming enthusiasm, soft and hard in his ass and wet and sloppy with saliva dripping down to his balls. The sound of it, and the downright hungry noises Stiles made, was fucking obscene and Derek's cock was already hanging hard and heavy and staining a wet spot onto the sheets with precome, sheer willpower keeping him from humping the mattress like a teenager. He pushed back into it instead and reached to grab at Stiles' hair, tugging hard in just the way Stiles liked.

It had been too goddamn long and not long enough when Stiles pulled away and sat back, leaving Derek feeling frustratingly open and wanting. But the wet fingers that entered him were even better, harder and thicker and longer, immediately finding his prostate to take advantage of it and making Derek _keen_. "You're gonna look so good with that dick in you," Stiles kissed along Derek's spine, the sensation making him arch and shiver.

"Get on with it, Stiles!" he hissed, treating the other man with an electric blue glare.

It was completely ineffective and Stiles was happy to prove it, overacting with all of his drawn out movements and pulling his fingers out to trace Derek's rim teasingly. "I've gotta make sure my favorite butt is ready to take that big 'ol knot," Stiles quipped, spreading the muscle open with just the tips of his fingers and surprising Derek with a puff of air that made his muscles spasm. “Don’t want it getting hurt.”

Derek groaned and pressed his face into the sheets, gritting his teeth as three fingers breached him and stretched him more than what was yet comfortable. But the burn was welcomed just as much as the pleasure was and Derek clenched tightly around the fingers and relished everything he was feeling, everything that Stiles was giving him. Stiles’ long, skinny fingers were perfect for milking his prostate and Derek was pretty sure he could kill him this way if he wanted.

But that wasn’t what Derek wanted. "Stiles, put the dick in me already before I rip your pillow in half."

Stiles froze, and then pressed against Derek's prostate hard until the wolf shouted out and was gasping for air. "Yeah right Hale, I got you by the balls and your threats stopped working on me when I saw you crying over the dog in I Am Legend."

(“ _I'm not heartless,_ ” Derek had said at the time, because really, only fiends and possibly Peter wouldn't be affected by that scene.)

But Stiles gave in anyway, because when the fingers left Derek this time it was so Stiles could grab the dildo that had been laying innocently off to the side until now. Stiles draped himself across Derek's back, bare skin searing hot and sticky with sweat. "You know what sucks most about it," Stiles murmured into his ear, letting Derek rut back against him as he rubbed the pucker of Derek's asshole with the smooth tip of the toy, "It doesn't really lock in you like it should. If I could I'd knot you for hours, and it's so fucking amazing to feel you hard inside me with all that come, falling asleep with you locked in me, god Derek I know you'd love it."

Stiles would probably never get the bite and would never be able to knot him but Derek could envision it so vividly, the swell of the knot tugging at his rim and Stiles so hard and constant against his prostate, milking out every orgasm until he was squeezed dry and still Stiles would be coming inside him. And yeah, he probably would love it. A deep growl rose, throaty and ravenous, the hunger in him biting at his control. 

The first inch of the dildo pushing into him was such a relief Derek whimpered. But the burn of more silicone entering him followed quickly and Derek braced himself against the pain, feeling the beginning of claws digging into his palms. The dildo was- it was pretty big, longer than Stiles but similar in thickness, and Derek felt like all of the air had been punched out of him. And then he realized that the knot wasn't even in yet and cursed under his breath, questioning the situation for the first time.

"Come on big guy, I know you can take it," Stiles was encouraging, words barely reaching Derek's ears, but even without looking Derek _knew_ there was definitely a smirk on his face. 

Stiles moved the dildo slowly, allowing Derek to adjust to it. The fullness felt good, but not good enough; the toy was too hard and not warm enough and it hit all the good spots by accident and not often enough. But Stiles was there, hot against him and whispering praise in his ear, and Stiles just- Stiles was like a drug, Stiles made everything feel hot and syrupy, like a dream they had all the time in the world to be stuck in. 

Normally quiet during sex, Derek couldn’t hold back grunts and gasps as the swell of the toy’s knot pressed against him, not enough pressure to squeeze it in him just yet. Stiles teased him with it, just a few nudges to give him a taste of it before pulling back to leave Derek aching for it. “You ready for me, Der? You want my knot you in, plugging you up to breed you, fill you with my pups?”

Derek groaned and reached behind to slap Stiles’ ass. “You’re fucking ridiculous, stop talking,” he growled, squeezing the fleshy globe and trying not to grin. 

“Hey how come you can say that shit when you knot me?” Stiles protested, even as he began to nudge the dildo further inside. Stiles sat up on his knees and spread Derek further open with one hand, and Derek had to grunt against a pained sound as the knot sunk in to its widest part. “Aww yeah, there you go. Look at you, you love it, don’t you? Big ‘ol knot in that sweet ass.”

“ _Stiles_.”

Stiles said the stupidest, least romantic things that were unbelievably immature and he said them at the weirdest times and god, Derek wanted him so badly. He gripped at his erection hard to keep from coming too soon and pushed back until the knot seated itself fully within him. It felt impossibly big and burned at his skin and Derek felt drenched with sweat from everything up until now. “ _Fuck_.”

“God you look so good,” Stiles mumbled, and this time there was no cheese in his tone, no acting at being sexy or trying too hard to fit in whatever ridiculous role he was playing. His hand was still as he let Derek feel every inch of tight, hot pressure inside him, mouthing at the back of his neck and his shoulders. “Jesus christ Derek how are you even real, look at you, you’re so fucking sexy.”

Derek was breathing heavily, face pressed against the mattress and ass in the air, and the only running commentary in his brain was _StilesmoreStilesmoreStilesmore_. He shifted his hips and growled until Stiles finally did something; with the knot he couldn’t move the toy too easily but the minute thrusts, the teasing grinds had Derek curling his toes and digging his clawed fingers into the bed. Whenever the knot caught on his rim and tugged at it, the muscle tight and refusing to let it go, Derek had to choke down a whine and could feel a shudder go through his entire body.

“Oh my god okay, yeah I’m gonna need to get in on that.” It was low and mostly to himself so when Stiles suddenly forced him over onto his back Derek grunted in surprise, pupils blown wide as he looked at him confusedly. Stiles straddled him, back to Derek as he sank down on Derek’s dick, still loose and wet from earlier, and simultaneously ground the dildo against Derek’s prostate.

Derek fucking _howled_.

“Oh my fuck, holy shit,” Stiles gasped Derek’s thoughts as he rode him, hand stuttering to keep moving the fake dick at an even pace. It hardly mattered now, Stiles was hot and tight around him and the fake knot was giving him white hot shocks as it tugged his rim and he felt full to bursting. Derek could feel the base of his own dick swelling steadily and he grabbed Stiles’ by the hips and punched up into him hard and fast until the knot was catching on the rim and tugging and he could no longer move as he wanted, could only roll his hips and let Stiles rock down onto him. His skin felt too small for his body and it was the most exquisite, delicious sensation, pleasure so overwhelming it almost hurt.

Stiles’ mouth was streaming a steady run of profanities and praises and he had to let go of the dildo so he could tend to his own cock, dripping with precome as he tugged on it furiously. It didn’t matter at this point, Derek was already coming, flooding Stiles’ insides with his seed. “Stiles,” he growled, and with a light rake of his claws down the pale skin of Stiles’ back the other boy was coming, arching beautifully as his hole spasmed and fluttered eagerly around Derek’s knot.

“Oh my god we are so doing that again,” Stiles groaned, head bowed forward as his tense body relaxed after its release. Derek could only grunt in agreement, wincing as Stiles gave the toy a firm enough tug to get Derek’s raw and abused asshole to release it. “Don’t be such a baby, at least this thing can come out of you when you want. Meanwhile you’re pumping your werewolf baby making juice into me like I’m some kind of hummer.”

Derek glared at the back of Stiles’ head and tiredly sat upright, curling an arm around the boy’s chest to hold him tightly. Even without listening to his heartbeat Derek knew Stiles was lying, he would never believe anything less of Stiles loving his knot from now on. “You brought it on yourself this time.”

“I make excellent choices, they just sometimes have a few minor flaws in them.” 

Derek hummed his agreement, more focused on snuffling in as much of this sated, content scent that Stiles exuded after a nice fuck. He could hear the grin on Stiles’ face when he said, “You big werewolf teddy bear. Aren’t you glad I shared my toys?” 

Derek growled and ignored him, but yeah, the dildo could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [teen-hulk](http://teen-hulk.tumblr.com/)! It's a useless multifandom blog and I am very quiet and shy but I enjoy screaming with people about prompts that may never actually happen.


End file.
